The Fool in Love
by Noelerin
Summary: songfic. My take on the Robotech universe.


Title: The Fool in Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Robotech or the song I use, I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: In my world, Roy didn't die and Lisa didn't meet Minmei at that ceremony they had to celebrate Rick & companies triumphant return from the Zentraedi battleship. (She didn't go.) Anything else would be a give away and I want you to be surprised. One more thing, I like feedback and would really appreciate being told what works and what doesn't. Thank you. :)  
  
Lisa sighed as she left her station; it had been a long and blessedly uneventful day for once. Reconstruction was going well and they had found more survivors from the devastation on Earth than they had thought possible. The work towards refitting the SDF for the mission to Tirol was also moving ahead smoothly now that they had Kyhron's help. On a work level her life was doing just fine, but personally...she just didn't know what to do.  
  
Admiral Gloval watched the girl who'd become a daughter to him. She had been so distracted and unhappy lately, he didn't know what to do. All he knew for sure was that it had something to do with Hunter and the singer, Minmei. Lisa hadn't been the same since the Christmas party when she'd seen those two dancing. In fact, he recalled, she had left then. And that fool Hunter hadn't even noticed. But unless she approached him, there wasn't any way he could help her.  
  
A beep from the First Officer's consol sounded in the room and Lisa wearily stood up to answer it. She wasn't surprised to see Rick's face there and got ready to scold him for not reporting on time when he spoke up, holding something in his hand.  
  
"Hey, Captain. Good news, I found some more flowers and grass patches." His voice was cheery but he was studying the face before him. He wasn't quite sure, but there seemed to be something missing from her brown eyes.  
  
Everyone on the bridge held their breaths at his words; unable to stop the hope that rose in their hearts that Earth was ready to forgive them. "How close to your location, Hunter?" Lisa's voice was decidedly cool and he flinched inside.  
  
"Right outside Monument City." Was his calm reply, Rick wouldn't let her see how her coldness hurt him. "And from the looks of them, they'll be sprouting up everywhere."  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Gloval said, coming to stand behind Lisa. "You and your men can come in and take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Sir." Rick saluted briskly, his eyes connected with Lisa's and a silent message was relayed. The screen went blank.  
  
"Admiral, should I contact Dr. Lang?" Claudia asked, her voice rising above the excited whispers in the Bridge.  
  
"Yes, Claudia. Have him met me in the cargo bay. Vanessa, have them ready a vehicle for us. Don't tell them too much, I don't want to raise any hopes." He left the bridge to their expert care, but paused at the door. "I know this is good news but let's keep it to ourselves for now, all right?" His eyes met each of theirs and lingered on Sami.  
  
She blushed a little, knowing what he meant. "Yes, sir." They agreed, saluted, and began to work after he left.  
  
~~~~~~ Later at Rick's Quarter's ~~~~~~  
  
They were on the couch, watching a videodisc from an early animated carton. Her head was resting on his shoulder while he stroked her hair absently. Both were utterly absorbed in the fantasy being played out on the screen. After the movie was over, Lisa reluctantly pulled away but his hand prevented her and she relaxed into his gentle touch.  
  
"Rick?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" His reply was given rather absently as he leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"What do you think of this planned mission to Tirol?" She pressed after a moment.  
  
"I don't know. Haven't really heard much about it." Rick paused, searching for the right words. "I suppose it will do some good, though I'm not entirely sure how. I don't think it will be easy and I certainly don't envy the person in charge of the expedition. Why?"  
  
"Admiral Gloval has offered the position to me. He thinks that I could handle the mission." Lisa answered. The hand in her hair went still, and a little stiff at her words.  
  
Rick was startled but forced his voice to be neutral, which was never an easy thing to do when Lisa was involved. "And?"  
  
"I'm going to accept the offer. Space is more my home than Earth and I was wondering if..." She stopped herself, not willing to put any pressure on him. "It's nothing, I need to be getting home. I have to be on duty in a few hours."  
  
"You could always stay here, I could make up the guest bedroom for you." He didn't want to let her walk out the door. He lived for these moments, it was just the two of them and she always let down her guard. Here, in the sanctity of his home, she was the vital, loving woman he cared for.  
  
Lisa shook her head in regret. 'If I did that I wouldn't get any sleep, neither would you, and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."  
  
He didn't say anything, just got up and walked her to his door. Before she went out the door and into the night, his hand brushed a lock of hair away from her face and cradled her head. She looked at him, a question in her eyes. "Be careful going home. I know that Kyhron's no threat but there may be others and we can't afford to lose you."  
  
"I will. Good night, Rick." It was a conversation that repeated itself but tonight it was emptier than it had ever felt before.  
  
"Night, Lisa." Rick watched her walk down the driveway until she disappeared around the corner. "Snap out of it. She's giving you exactly what you said you wanted from her-space." He muttered to himself, closing the door. He looked at the spot where they had been cuddling just moments before, wishing they were still doing that.  
  
Lisa walked home but suddenly turned around and walked towards the bar. It was late so the place was nearly empty as she walked in and sat down on at the bar. She looked around, surprised to see one of the patrons singing on the stage. They must have added Karaoke since I was here last, she mused.  
  
As she continued to peruse the room, she was surprised to see Lynn Kyle alone in the corner. Empty tumblers surrounded him and she smirked, just a little. Trouble in paradise? She thought, then admonished herself. Be nice, Lisa, he looks like you will in a few moments.  
  
Now there's a sobering thought. Maybe I should join him and we could have a combined pity party. She might have joined him, except she saw Minmei walk into the room and move towards him. Something propelled her to take the stage, though she knew she was not in the caliber of the star, she knew she could carry a tune. The music started and she sat on the stool provided for those who wanted to sing.  
  
You don't know me, but I know who you are. Mind if I sit down?   
Do I look familiar? If I don't, well I should. I'm sure you've seen me around.   
  
Lisa watched the two out of the corner of her eye, a little worried about the star because she knew you had to be careful around someone as drunk as he was. Minmei spoke pleadingly with Kyle as she sat down across from him.. Her hands gestured towards all the empty glasses, she was clearly distressed.  
  
I know you've probably heard my name, though we've not been introduced.   
I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you.   
  
Kyle responded to her words with a harsh laugh. His eyes flashed as he spat out his response to her plea. He ordered another drink and tossed it off in a mock toast to her.  
  
If you've got a minute, I'll buy you a drink. I've got something to say.  
  
Minmei's eyes filled with tears but she didn't fall apart, her back straightened when she responded to him. A small crowd started to gather around as their argument escalated. They stopped and Minmei turned on the charm, wooing the crowd into forgetting what they had witnessed.  
  
Lisa watched them sadly, the star was doing the wrong thing. She needed to get help for herself and Kyle. But there was no denying how Minmei sparkled and glowed. It was obvious that she was in her element. She remembered the first time she'd heard her name. It was after she'd saved Rick from drowning, he'd been dreaming about the star. Her name had filled Lisa with a sense of dread, though she hadn't known why then.  
  
It might sound crazy, but last night in his sleep, I heard him call out your name.   
This ain't the first time, he's done it before. And it's hard to face the truth.   
  
Kyle and Minmei moved through the crowd, her charming them while he did some serious damage control. As she watched them move onto the dance floor, she despaired. How she could compete with this girl who was adored by everyone-especially Rick. She winced as she recalled all the times he'd left her alone, running off whenever Minmei whistled.  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you.   
  
Lisa watched the two cousins dance around the room, seeming to be lost in each other. She remembered dancing like that with Rick at the Christmas party, a soft smile lighting up her face. It fell when she recalled what had happened next. He went to get them something to drink and the next thing she knew, he was dancing with Minmei. He looked like he was in heaven.  
  
I know love is a fragile thing and I'm trying hard to make it last.   
But it ain't easy, holding on to my dream, when he's holding on to the past.   
  
And then there's that stupid photo album! Her thoughts were angry, though her face remained serene. It hurt that he would keep something like that around to look at when she wasn't with him. They had fought over it and he demanded that she give him space.  
  
Just one more thing, before I go. I'm not here to put you down.   
But you don't love him and that's a fact. Girl, I've seen you around.   
  
So, she did. Never mind the fact that it was breaking her heart. Kyhron had pegged her right that Christmas night when they ran into each other. He said that they would fight until they each yielded to the other but she had too much pride and hurt to surrender to him.  
  
"It would be easier for the both of you if you could hate him, but you don't. And you can't. He fills you in the same way that Azonia does me." Kyhron had had told her as they arrived at her house. "You're to much like me, we both thrive on confrontation. But if you find that special one, things change."  
  
It was easy for him and Azonia, they didn't have an obstacle to their love in the figure of Minmei. She held him close even as she pushed him away. And Rick could never seem to get enough of her. Lisa sighed and brought the song to a mournful close.  
  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand, and it's breaking mine in two.   
Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you.   
  
She left the stage and walked to the door, turning around once she got there. The room was filled with happy people, happy because they had the wonderful Minmei in their midst.  
  
Lisa watched and caught Minmei's glance, softly repeating the words that seemed appropriate for their situation. "I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you." Then she turned and went out the door into the cold night.  
  
If only I could hate him. But Rick was a hard man to hate, she thought wryly. He was there for her when her father had died. He just suddenly showed up out of nowhere. She remembered that night so clearly, it had happened after her aborted attempt to return to Earth with their new information about their enemy. Claudia had told her and she had run off. When he had found her, she was kneeling on the unyielding ground, staring at nothing.  
  
"Lisa!" Rick's voice cut through the pain that had numbed her mind. "I was so worried about you. Why didn't you call me?" He knelt down beside her and took her cold hand in his. "You're freezing, come with me." He pulled her up and they walked to his room on the ship.  
  
He forced her to sit on his couch, taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet. She just stared down at him, not really seeing him sitting there. He got up and went to the kitchen, making her a cup of hot tea and bringing it to her. Her vacant stare at the cup worried him more than anything else. "Drink." He ordered, relieved when she did, though her eyes remained empty.  
  
Rick went to his room, pulling her behind him. He undressed her and put her in one of his shirts before tucking her into his bed. Then he showered and went to the couch, hoping that she would be all right. Lisa hadn't moved since he put her down, her eyes had been open, just looking at the ceiling.  
  
Sometime in the night, he heard the sounds of flesh coming into repeated contact with something hard. He got up and saw Lisa hitting her hand against the metal bed frame, muttering something he couldn't understand. Rick stopped her hand with his and didn't know what to say. "I should've been there."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, kneeling down and pulling her into a light embrace, rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
  
"I should've been there. I should be dead like they are." She repeated dully. "He was my father, Rick. I never got to say good-bye to him, I never got to ask why he side with the council. Oh, Rick, I never got to say I was sorry for being so angry, for not talking to him." Her voice cracked as she buried her head in his warmth, her hands began to hit him. "You should've let them get me instead of rescuing me and bringing me back!"  
  
Rick easily captured her hands, he knew what she felt and finally knew what he needed to do. He let her cry until she fell into an exhausted sleep, then he moved them to the bed and held her all night long, comforting her when the nightmares became to much for her to face alone.   
  
They had embarked on a tentative relationship, though both were afraid of what people would think. After all, Lisa was still his superior no matter how high he rose in the ranks of the military. And she was afraid of his past with Minmei, though he remained unaware. Until now, she thought, coming back into the present.  
  
She saw Claudia pushing Roy in a wheelchair. He'd come a long way from his pity me days when all he could do was man about how he couldn't fly again but Dr. Lang was confident that he could use the Robo-technology to get Roy on his feet again. Roy was willing to let the doctor and Exedore poke and prod him as much as they wanted if it meant he would fly again.  
  
Lisa left before they saw her, she didn't want to interrupt their private times, they didn't get that many. No one really did these days. She sighed and decided that she was not going to analyze her relationship woes anymore, if Rick didn't want her then she'd have to live with it.  
  
~~~~~~ Months after that night ~~~~~~  
  
Lisa stood between Breetai and Admiral Gloval as they watched the SDF may a practice lift-off. "Excellent." Admiral Gloval turned towards her and saluted briskly, though there was a twinkle in his eye. "Captain, she's all yours."  
  
She returned it. "I'll try my best to serve Commander Breetai as I have you."  
  
He then pulled her aside. "Say good-bye to him, Lisa. We can wait a few minutes for you." His eyes were full of fatherly concern, she slowly nodded.  
  
Lisa stood outside Rick's door and knocked nervously. Rick opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw her standing there in her uniform. They hadn't seen each other since she had been officially made the first officer under Breetai. Rick had been angry at this decision. He had argued with her that she should be the commander, no one knew more about the SDF than she did. She quietly explained that she didn't think it would be appropriate when it was Breetai's world and his people they were going to see. They had argued and that had been the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.  
  
Her lips curled up in a smile, which froze instantly when she saw Minmei standing behind him. "Good afternoon." She said to them both.  
  
"What is it, Lisa?" Rick's voice was wary and yet, strangely hopeful. He looked at her and the pieces came together, but he still couldn't understand the picture.  
  
"I came to say good-bye." Her words were spoken with a quiet dignity at odds with the butterflies that were swirling around inside.  
  
"Good-bye? I thought you weren't supposed to leave for a few more months." He moved towards her only to be stopped by the tight grip on his arm.  
  
"Yes. Kyhron's greater understanding of the Protoculture unit has given our work a boost. We're leaving for Tirol from the Lunar Base in an hour's time. As I won't be seeing you for a while, I thought I'd come and say good-bye and thank you for everything." She stopped speaking to him and turned to Minmei.  
  
"Minmei, you gave everyone something that they needed the most in our darkest hours-the gift of hope. I pray you find hope once more and with it the power to dream. Take care of each other and the Earth." Taking a deep, calming breath, she turned back to him. "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I hope you will be." She saluted him, then turned and walked away.  
  
She was proud of herself for not falling apart, at the end of the driveway she turned around and waved. Against her will, her eyes met Rick's and she found herself walking towards him. He left the doorway and came down to meet her, his hand reaching for hers. Minmei watched, wanting to interfere but knowing that she couldn't and keep him.  
  
Before he spoke, Lisa said the words that she couldn't stop to save her life. "Rick, I love you." She reached up with her free hand to pull his face to hers and kissed him, resisting the urge to let her lips linger on his. She wrenched herself out of his arms and left him standing at the end of his driveway, the taste of her tears on his lips. He watched her run as though she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to leave if he called out to her. The SDF took off a moment later, as though it understood Lisa's desire to flee.  
  
"How very touching." Kyle's voice said from the sidewalk, there was a hard edge in it. 'I think I'm going to cry."  
  
Rick turned to face him, anger written on his face. "What do you want?"  
  
Kyle did not look impressed by this display of manly strength. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you would actually let her go. And you did. No one else believed you would let her leave, I knew you would. You are a bit of a coward."  
  
Minmei had walked down to them when she saw her cousin. "Hello, Lynne Kyle." She said in a tiny voice, wondering what he was going to do.  
  
Kyle nodded, then he walked away from them. "I plan to join them, Lisa and I had a talk one night about life. She said some things that really struck me, one was that I had a lot to learn about forgiveness. If you want to join me, I have an air ship. I'll be in Cargo Bay 3."  
  
Rick and Minmei watched him go, then looked at each other. "Go on. Your home is in the stars and if you don't leave now, I'll never let you go. I stink at being noble."  
  
He wavered, unsure of what to do. He followed Minmei into the house.  
  
Lisa watched the Earth disappear, tears running down her face. She could feel his warm lips on hers, still taste him. "Good-bye, Rick. I'll get over you. I have to. If not for myself, then for the good of everyone on this mission." She murmured determinedly, then turned to the sheaf of papers in her lap.  
  
But fate had a surprise in store for her and wouldn't be denied. She stepped off the SDF and followed her new Commander into the plant. A pair of arms suddenly encircled her waist, pulling her back onto a warm chest.  
  
She squeaked, the group with her stopped at the sound. They relaxed when they saw who it was, he lifted a hand to his lips and gestured for them to be quiet. A husky voice whispered in her ear, lips brushing it. "You didn't think it would be that easy to get away from me, did you?"  
  
She shivered in reaction. "Rick?" No, she thought, shaking her head. It can't be him. He's on Earth. There's no way he could have gotten here before us. The chest touching her back rumbled with laughter. She turned around and saw his laughing eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky.  
  
"Doing something I should've done a long time ago." So saying, his lips met hers in a long kiss that was notable for two things. Number one, it was the first time he had done it without being ordered to. And the second reason, because it was a definite change in their relationship. A step away from the me relationship they'd had and towards an us relationship things.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind taking that elsewhere. Some of us are still innocent when it comes to such things." Breetai's booming voice teased as he cut into their embrace. As happy as he was that his First Officer had worked out her problems with the young Hunter, he was still uncomfortable with such displays of affection.  
  
His voice jolted her back to reality. "Sorry, sir." The rest of her words were cut off when Rick picked her up and walked away. She was silent until they turned down a hall she didn't recognize. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Somewhere we can be private." Rick responded shortly, his voice making it clear that he would not have any patience with any tomfoolery. He put her down and moved away from her to look out the window. "I've had about enough of the space you've so graciously given me, I want you to crowd me."  
  
"What?" Her eyes were wide and he did smile then. A slow lazy smile that curled her toes and sent warning signals throughout her body.  
  
He came towards her and backed her into the wall. His arms blocked any exit she might have been tempted to make. Then he explained slowly, his words seducing her senses. "I want you to crowd me. I want to be thinking of you every moment of my day and dreaming of you in the night. I want you to fill me so full of you that I have no time to doubt my love for you."  
  
She watched his lips form the words and realized with a sense of shock that he meant every word. So she shut him up the only way she knew how to, she kissed him. The arms left the wall and crushed her body to his. Everything he asked her for, she gave wholeheartedly.  
  
But her sense of duty resurfaced in the face of his rising ardor. She pulled away from him, he nibbled her ear. Lisa sighed with regret and cleared her throat. "As fun as this is, I really think we need to talk about something important. I have my duty and..." He stopped her words with a kiss.  
  
"Like I said, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Max and Miriya are staying behind to run Earth's defenses. I am taking their place. And there is a friend of yours who says he has much to learn about war before he can preach peace. Now, stop worrying and let me love you." He ordered.  
  
Lisa decided to let him win this battle and relinquished her control. Just this once, she thought with a smile.  
  
The End. 


End file.
